Un Narciso muy especial
by kaworukunchan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuándo Gollum no tiene pareja?Advertencia a los aventureros: no empiecen ni son van a terminar. El contenido letal de esta obra puede quedarse en su cerebro y producir pesadillas, insomnio, vómitos, incluso crisis nerviosas neuronales. También p


Advertencia a los aventureros: no empiecen ni son van a terminar. El contenido letal de esta obra puede quedarse en su cerebro y producir pesadillas, insomnio, vómitos, incluso crisis nerviosas neuronales. También puede que sientan emociones extrañas al ver el pescado, un espejo o… cuando se duchen o bañen.

_Afirmación 1_: Todo ser, criatura o ente, es atraído en algún momento de su vida, por otra criatura, en esencia, parecida o similar a él, de su raza o especie. Hay algunas excepciones. Siempre las hay. En las que dichas criaturas son atraídas por razas distintas a la suya propia: aquí se puede citar el ejemplo de la mula o del caballo-cebra que apareció en Rusia últimamente. También ha habido casos de gorilas con esperma humano, pero no es necesario entrar en detalles.

_Afirmación 2:_ Absolutamente TODA criatura tiene un período, en el cual, se siente atraída y con deseo de obtener satisfacción sexual de alguien distinto a ella. Aunque esta afirmación también tiene excepciones, como las mariquitas, Godzilla y demás hermafroditas, quienes no necesitan de pareja para reproducirse.

_Afirmación 3_: hay criaturas que, en contra de toda regla, no tienen una raza a la que acudir en busca de sexo. Esto puede ser debido al exterminio, la extinción o a una simple mutación genética que les hace imposiblemente únicos y por tanto incapaces de tener alguien parecido con quien coexistir. Estas criaturas tienen varias formas de llevar su vida debido a esto. Muchas de ellas lo soportan y pasan el resto de su vida sin más contratiempos que un tic extremadamente nervioso, una tendencia ermitaña de lo más común y un desgaste progresivo de la piel de las manos y alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Otra forma de llevarlo por dichas criaturas ha sido la de intentar coexistir con otras razas distintas, (siempre sin revelar su secreto)lo que ha dado vida a toda una nueva generación de mutantes: algunos tenían cola de mono, otros podían freír un huevo con solo mirarlo y en cuanto a las criaturas que solo pueden salir por la noche…También ha habido algunos que no han podido soportar este hecho y directamente se han suicidado. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Por último, para aquellos que son demasiado cobardes como para acabar con su vida, o para asociarse con otras especies y mucho menos fornicar con ellas, ellos…bueno, digamos que su cerebro no puede resistir la soledad y les hace un nuevo compañero con quien hablar, conversar, jugar, insultar… compañía, vamos. Y está muy bien, siempre que no quieras ir al baño a la vez que él. Si, estamos hablando de la esquizofrenia de especies, algo tremendamente inusitado y que sin embargo…juega un papel importante en esta obra.

El pez se movía dentro del agua. Era verde grisáceo y tenía manchas. Nadaba a ras del suelo, buscando alimento para llevarse a la boca, intentando recordar si había olfateado alguna clase de plancton interesante por esa zona antes. Cosa bastante inútil si tienes la memoria de un pez.

Gollum observaba a la trucha moviendo su cuerpo sutilmente al ritmo de su canción interna favorita llamada: _el pez en el agua_. Sus enormes ojos seguían todos los movimientos de la criatura, esperando el momento oportuno…una corrección del reflejo del agua para saber dónde estaba realmente el pez…y ya.

Se tiró al agua y agarró al pez rápidamente. Sus manos, grandes, flexibles y fuertes, estrujaron a la criatura mientras esta se debatía en vano. Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados y olisqueó el pescado con sus enormes agujeros negros.

-Si, tesssoro, deliciossso. Vamosss a comerte, mi tesssoro, porque eresss deliciossso y nosotrossss, preciosssso, essstrujaremoss tu carne, ssssiii. La devoraremossss. Y…

Parpadeó. A veces le pasaba. Se olvidaba de por qué hablaba en plural. En esos momentos, cuando su mente enferma intentaba curarse, cuando trataba de comunicarse con él, Gollum perdía el equilibrio.

Solo durante unos momentos.

El pescado se escapó y se fue nadando por el río. Gollum chilló, fue tras él, resbaló y se cayó dentro del agua. Pataleó frenéticamente. No le gustaba el agua, no le gustaba nada. Le hacia recordar la horrible cueva con la horrenda oscuridad. Chilló de nuevo y salió arrastrándose por la orilla. Estaba furioso. Y como no había con quien estar furioso, decidió echarse la culpa a él mismo.

-¡Culpa tuya, tuya!¡Maldito seasss!¡Por tu culpa se nos essscapó el pez!¡Y sin pez no hay comida, mi tesssoro!¡Idiota!

-¿Culpa mía?¿Mía? Tesssoro, el pez se esscapó de tuss dientesss¡Tuya!¡Tuya culpa!¡Tuya! No de Gollum. No. – dijo negando con la cabeza- No, no esss de Gollum. Ssssmeagol ess culpable. Sssiii..

-¡Nooooo!SSmeagol no essss culpable. No. Tesssoro, el pez se escapó…se escapó- se puso las manos en la cabeza y empezó a balancearse, tiritando.

-Sssshh…tesoro, no te enfadesss. No es culpa nuestra…no. Semeagol no esss culpable. Gollum no esss culpable. Ssssh…

-¿Smeagol no esss culpable?-levantó las manos y abrió mucho los ojos, con esperanza.

-No, tesssoro…no…Smeagol no tiene la culpa.

-¿Quién la tiene entonces?¿Quién tiene la culpa?¿Quién la tiene? La tiene…

-¡El pez¡Si¡El pez es el culpable! Lo mataremosss, tesoro…sii, lo mataremoss por atreverse a escaparse, por intentar ahogarnos, siii…essso es.

-¡Si!¡Matemos al pez!-volvió hacia el agua, todo contento, dispuesto a atrapar de nuevo al pez. Se detuvo en el borde y miró su reflejo, mojado.- Lo atraparemosss, tesssoro, y esta vez….esssta vez….-tocó con su mano la superficie del agua

-Lo encontraremosss con esos ojos hermososss sssi….relucientesss…tan grandes y bonitos…tesssoro

-Y con esssas manosss tan fuertes y grandes…-Gollum se abrazó a si mismo con sus manos sin dejar de ver su reflejo- lo estrujaremosss contra nosotros, si…fuerte, fuerte, hasta que los ojos se le salgan de las órbitas…

-Y entoncesss nos los comeremosss

-Sssshh…tesoro…qué ojos tan bonitosss tienesss….grandesss…relucientesss…

-Oh, tesssoro – sonrió- qué dientesss tan grandes tienesss…afiladosss, sssi…para desgarrar, morder y matar..

Sssss…tesssoro….-se acarició la cabeza- y tu pelo…si…tu pelo…mojado….cayendo..siii- se humedeció los labios con la lengua mientras bajaba las manosss por todo su cuerpo.

-Tus manosss, tesoro, tus manossss….-de repente se echó a reír y empezó a rodar por el suelo- Lo cazaremosss y nos lo meteremosss….- dijo entre jadeos, pero volvió a partirse de risa y siguió rodando, agarrándose los costados. En realidad ya no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando y se había olvidado del pez.

Sam lo miraba aterrorizado desde detrás de un árbol. Había ido a por agua y había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Le repito señor Frodo, que no podemos fiarnos de él. ¡Está loco!

Estaban en una cueva. Antes de que Frodo pudiera replicar, Gollum apareció y le tiró a Sam un pez en la cara. Depositó otro con cuidado a los pies de Frodo.

-Para el amo..ssiii, atrapado por nosotrosss, tesssoro…- miró de reojo a Sam, que intentaba limpiarse la cara y miraba al pez con repulsión.- Hobbit sebosso puede destrozar su pessscado con pappassss. Al amo le gusta este pescado…¿verdad amo?

Frodo sonrió titubeante.

Sam miró el pescado una vez más. No iba a comérselo. No pensaba hacerlo.

Gollum siseó al verle.

-Al hobit sssebosso no le gusta nuestro pescado. Nosotrosss lo comeremosss.

Cogió el pescado y se lo volvió a meter dentro del taparrabos, donde lo había traído. Después, salió de la cueva.

Tenía una cita.

Consigo mismo.


End file.
